Harry Potter y Los caminos de la Muerte
by Daniel.Gryffindor
Summary: Harry comienza su septimo año con muchas sorpresas! Muertes, desapariciones y misterios develados! Se acerca la batalla que decidira el destino del mundo magico.


**Todos estos personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo los uso por diversion ) conste ah? xD!**

**HARRY POTTER Y LOS CAMINOS DE LA MUERTE**

**1.- Dejando Privet Drive.**

Las calles de Privet Drive se encontraban muy silenciosas, mucho mas de lo normal, y sus respetables vecinos se encontraban dentro de sus casas. Las copas de los arboles se mecian con el viento, aquel misma brisa que cargaba una ola de miedo e incertidumbre, esa misma brisa que golpeaba la ventana de la habitación mas pequeña del numero 4, donde un chico alto y delgado, de ojos verdes y pelo desordenado se encontraba mirando la quietud del lugar.

Este joven era muy especial en muchos sentidos, primero que nada detestaba aquel lugar en el que se encontraba obligado a pasar sus vacaciones de verano, y este joven llamado Harry Potter era un mago, y asistia a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, y aun asi lo mas sobresaliente de el era la cicatriz en forma de rayo presente en su frente, aquella marca que lo hacia tan especial en el mundo de los magos.

Hace 16 años Harry vivia con sus padres Lily y James en el Valle de Godric, pero un dia cuando harry tenia un año, el mago tenebroso mas temido de esta epoca se presento en casa de los Potter, primero mato a James, y luego se dirigio a matar a harry, Lily dio su vida para salvar a Harry, y cuando ya ambos habian muerto, Voldemort se dirigio al bebe y de una forma que nadie se pudo explicar, Harry sobrevivio y el mago mas poderoso del ultimo tiempo quedo reducido en un estado deplorable, y asi, huyó.

Harry fue enviado a vivir con sus tios los Dursley, la señora Dursley habia sido hrermana de Lily y eran los unicos parientes vivos de harry, ellos eran unos muggles totalmente esceptico y detestaban y odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, incluido a Harry.

Hace 6 años que Harry se habia enterado que era un mago, y desde ese entonces asistia a la escuela Hogwarts donde se hizo muy buenos amigos: Ron y Hermione.

Desde que finalizo su primer año tuvo que volver a enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort, venciendolo y este ultimo escapo nuevamente, fue justo en este momento en que Harry empezo a comprender el miedo que aun vivia en el mundo magico cuando después al finalizar su segundo año, la escuela casi cierra por el ataque del "Heredero de Slytherin" que resulto que era el mismo Voldemort, y Harry tuvo que enfrentarse con su recuerdo, cosa que casi le quita la vida al enfrentarse al basilisco, pero nuevamente sobrevivio…

En tercero un criminal, Sirius Black estaba suelto, todos creian saaber que estaba detrás de Harry, pero no era asi, Sirius nunca fue culpable de los crímenes que se le culpaba, habia sido Peter, un viejo amigo de escuela de James, Sirius y Lupin, Harry y sus amigos comprendieron esto, y justo cuando iban a probarlo Pettigrew escapo y Black tuvo que seguir como fugitivo, pero aun asi mantuvo contacto con Harry ya que era su padrino.

En cuarto se celebro el torneo de los tres magos y Harry fue elegido cuarto campeon, cosa que fue tramada por Barty Crouch hijo, para ayudar al retorno de Voldemort, cosa que se consigio cuando Harry cogio la copa junto con Cedric, este ultimo murio por culpa de Lord Voldemort.

Ya en quinto Harry vio como se volvia a formar la llamada "Orden del Fénix" un grupo liderado por Dumbledore para combatir al innombrable, Harry y el director se encontraban probando la vuelta de Voldemort, pero el ministerio les dio la espalda y los dejo solos, y solo les creyeron cuando ocurrio el ataque en el ministerio de magia y Harry y el ED pelearon, en ese ataque cuando Sirius Black murio. En sexto año Harry se encontraba muy triste por la perdida de su padrino, pero en el ministerio se habia develado una profecia en la que lo señalaba como el unico que podria derrotar a Voldemort, y desde ese momento se habia propuesto lograr aquella tarea. La comunidad magica estaba aterrada, cada dia habian mas desapariciones y muertes, Harry y Dumbledore empezaron la batalla contra Voldemort, buscando los horrocruxes, objetos que ayudaban a Voldemort a esconder parte de su alma para asi nunca morir. Justo cuando Harry y Dumbledore volvian de su búsqueda, la Marca Tenebrosa habia aparecido sobre Hogwarts, el colegio habia sido atacado y el ED lo habia defendido, la mayoria de la gente ignoraba que Voldemort habia ordenado a Malfoy matar a Dumbledore, y por la promesa de Severus y la Mama de Draco, si Malfoy no podia Severus terminaria la tarea, y asi fue, Severus mato a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se encontraba reflexionando sobre todo por lo que habia pasado desde que llego a Hogwarts, y si habia llegado a tener 16 años era porque era muy afortunado. Vio el reloj, eran las 11:50, solo faltaban 10 minutos para cumplir la mayoria de edad en el mundo magico y largarse de ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traia.

Su baul y la jaula de Hedgiw con la lechuza adentro estaban listos, solo cuando el reloj dio las 12 el joven sintio un aire de libertad pero antes de que alcanzara a levantar su varita para llevar su equipaje, por la ventana entraron 6 lechuzas con cartas y paquetes.

Harry se estiro en la cama y empezo a desatar los paquetes de las lechuzas, una la reconocio como Pig, la lechuza de Ron, otra era una lechuza de Hagrid, otra de Hogwarts ( cosa que a Harry sorprendio mucho) otra lechuza obviamente de Hermione, e ignoraba la procedencia de las restantes.

Primero abrio la carta de su amigo:

_Querido Harry:_

_Como has estado? Espero que los muggles te esten tratando bien, aunque como estan las cosas, te envidio por mantenerte alejado._

_El profeta publica todos los dias nuevos ataques de Voldemort y los mortifagos, la gente esta aterrada Harry!, mi Mama sabe que no esperaras hasta mañana a salir de donde los muggles asi que quieres que te vengas enseguida para aca, hemos puesto el encantamiento Fidelio en la casa, Tonos te estara esperando para decirte donde esta._

_Caray Harry!, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, y sobre todo hablaremos de lo que haremos este año sobre...eso. _

_Espero verte luego!_

_Saludos_

_Ron._

_P.D. El regalo lo compre en Callejón Diagon, en uno de los pocos puestos que aun abren._

Harry vio el regalo y se le ilumino la cara, Ron conocia a Harry completamente, eso se notaba, cuando Harry entro por primera vez en el callejón Diagon con Hagrid, lo primero que vio y le llamo mucho la atención fue un lindo Calero de oro, era de pensar que su mejor amigo queria hacer sentir bien a Harry con esos recuerdos donde era tan feliz y libre de preocupaciones. Luego abrió la carta de Hermione.

_Querido Harry_

_Feliz cumpleaños!..Espero que estes bien, yo me estoy quedando en casa de Ron, vieras las noticias que salen en el profeta todos los dias, realmente ahora entiendo el miedo que causaba el Innombrable, es terrible Harry._

_Ron me insiste en que te cuente sobre la boda de Bill y Fleur ya que a el se le olvido ponerlo en su carta, sera el 14 de agosto, aca ya estan todos ordenando la Madriguera, ven luego, te extrañamos._

_Cariños_

_Hermione._

Harry sentia el cariño de sus amigos, y al desenvolver el regalo de Hermione, sabia que era de esperarse un libro: _Maleficios de la epoca olvidada._ Harry observo el nombre extrañado pensando que ya le diria a Hermione sobre que clase de libro tenebroso le habria regalado. Luego vio la carta de Hagrid:

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que estes bien, aca en Hogwarts las cosas no andan muy bien compañero, el otro dia aparecio Snape por estos lados, cuando llegues te contare mas detalles, la muerte de Dumbledore aun me tiene afectado._

_Estoy considerando seriamente el irme a Francia con Olympe, pero no quiero dejar Hogwarts ni menos a ustedes, es todo muy triste._

_Nos vemos en Hogwarts_

_Hagrid_

A Harry se le helo el corazon cuando leio el nombre de Snape, un profundo odio y rabia completo su alma, queria matarlo, vengar la muerte de Albus, Dumbledore habia confiado en Snape y el lo habia matado, Harry se encontraba sintiendo mucho odio. Por otro lado…_Nos vemos en Hogwarts..._ queria decir que el colegio abriria?, Harry se abalanzo rapidamente sobre la carta del colegio:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Junto con saludarlo, le informamos que debido a los acontecimientos recientes ocurridos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, hemos analizado junto con el Consejo Escolar cerrar el establecimiento, reunion en la que se decidio mantenerlo abierto para los alumnos que deseen seguir estudiando magia, sin embargo, la seguridad sera aun mas rigurosa, suprimiendo: Salidas a Hogsmeade, Campeonatos de Quidditch y Salidas al exterior sin compañía de un profesor._

_Si bien estas medidas causaran descontento, son necesarias para mantenerse a salvo en los momentos que corren. Adjunta esta su lista de utiles de este septimo año._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

A Harry el que el colegio abriera no significaba mucho para el, Hogwarts ya habia perdido el encanto que lo habia cautivado cuando era un niño, ya no pensaba volver, no podia preocuparse de los estudios, no ahora. Miro con tristeza las dos cartas restantes, no sabia de quien podian ser, un poco desganado tomo el primer sobre y lo abrio.

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Junto con saludarlo y lamentando su gran perdida, el primer ministro de la magia desea invitarlo a usted a los establecimientos del ministerio para tomar las medidas necesarias para luchar contra Lord Voldemort, ambos nos necesitamos en esta batalla._

_Deseandole un muy feliz cumpleaños_

_Se despide_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

Pedazo de idiota! – exclamo Harry.

Tomo una pluma y tinta, y en el dorso de la carta escribio: _Liberaron a Stan?_

La ato a la pata de la lechuza y la llevo a la ventana, aun mas desganado tomo el ultimo sobre que le quedaba, era de un rojo intenso, Harry lo abrio y enseguida casi se le para el corazon, era un Vociferador, una voz fria y aguda lleno la casa de los Dursley:

_Disfrute su ultimo cumpleaños Harry Potter._

La voz retumbo en todo el numero 4, la cicatriz de Harry empezo a dolerle de una forma impresionante, sentia que se le partiria la cabeza, ya no aguantaba mas el dolor, queria desaparecer…morir.

QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!! – La voz de Vernon Dursley se escucho en la habitación de Harry, seguido por Petunia y Dudley

FUERA!!!!- exclamo Harry desesperado a causa del dolor

EXPLICAME QUE ESTA PASANDO CHICO! – Vernon estaba rojo de furia.

DIJE QUE FUERA!!! – _EXPELLIARMUS!!!! – _Un rayo rojo salio de la varita de Harry y dio al Señor Dursley en el pecho y este salio volando.

Harry se levanto y cerro la puerta en las caras atonitas de su tia y su primo, nunca se habia descontrolado de esa forma, ese dolor, tenia algo distinto a los demas. Rapidamente levito su baul y la jaula y volvio a abrir la puerta.

No vas a dejarlo asi! – Lloraba Tia Petunia

Se lo merece!, Ustedes tres se merecen esto y mucho mas! – Hasta Luego!

El mago al minuto siguiente se encontraba en la puerta del numero 4, deshizo el hechizo para no levantar sospechas de los muggles y rapidamente tomo su equipaje y salio a las silenciosas calles de Privet Drive, mas confundido que nunca en su vida, esa carta.

Como diablos llego aquí? – Penso Harry – se supone que revisan el correo, que esta pasando.

Desesperado Potter? – dijo a sus espaldas una voz que arrastraba las palabras

Harry se quedo de hielo, no podia estar pasando ahora, no aquí, no en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y 4 figuras encapuchadas lo miraban con las varitas alzadas, harry solto su equipaje y rapidamente saco su varita.

_IMPEDIMENTA_! – un rayo rojo dio de pleno en Malfoy

_DESMAIUS_! – dijo un atterado colagusano

_PROTEGO_ – conjuro Harry – _LUMUS SOLEM!!!_

Una luz cegadora invadio toda la calle, Harry no se detuvo a ver los efectos, tomo su equipaje, saco su saeta de fuego, y rapidamente se escabullo del lugar.

HARRY! – grito una voz familiar desde su costado

Harry harto de las sorpresas que le estaban dando en su cumpleaños se dio media vuelta para atacar a quien estuviera a su lado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de su antiguo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Remus Lupin.

Remus!, que haces aquí? Supiste lo de los mortifagos? Te enviaron solo? – dijo un apresurado Harry

Tranquilo Harry – dijo remus sobre su escoba – Arthur, Tonos y Bill estan abajo terminando con ellos, me mandaron a buscarte, te encuentras bien?

Si gracias. Todo ha sido tan rapido Remus, como supieron del ataque?

Eso te lo explicare después – dijo Remus – aunque te llevaras una gran sorpresa

Justo antes de que Harry empezara a interrogarlo, aparecio Arthur Weasley detrás de ellos sobre una escoba.

Hola Harry! – Remus ya los tenemos, nos apareceremos con ellos en el Ministerio, lleva a Harry con Molly que ya debe estar muy preocupada.

Esta bien Arthur – dijo Remus – Venga Harry, vamos a La Madriguera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala les haya gustado )

es mi primer fic, dejen reviews porfavor ), los otros capitulos seran mas largos..solo ke aora que ahora queria puro subir.xD!

Ia subire el proximo!!!!!

Daniel.


End file.
